twtwfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth Winchester
Gareth Winchester is an Independent prospective parliamentary candidate for Bethnal Green and Bow. In six words (or less): "The Crowd-sourcing Candidate" Basics: * Age: 28 * Occupation: Lawyer * Born and brought up in Blackburn, Lancashire. Went to university in York, then law college in Chester. Moved down to London in 2006. Political Beliefs: Describes himself as a Traitorous urban-intellectual. Political Compass report. Policies General * Only MPs representing an area more than 100 miles from London will be able to claim a housing allowance which much be of a reasonable sum. All claims to be scrutinised by outside organisations [it is proposed that MPs within 1 hour's travel of Westminster should be barred, which I do not consider to be unreasonable] * MPs will be banned from taking any other positions while they are serving * The MPs' subsidised bar will be scrapped * Party whips would be abolished - MPs should vote on what they think, not what they're told to do * Trident nuclear submarines to be scrapped * Disestablish the Church of England * Scrap the NHS IT system * Scrap ASBOs * Repeal the Racial & Religious Hatred Act * Scrap the ban on "Violent pornography" * Enhance the Freedom of Information Act: compulsory disclosure logs, scrap the Ministerial Veto * An elected House of Lords * A written constitution and a Bill of Rights * Remove all samples from the DNA database except for people whose convictions have not yet been spent * Legalise prostitution * Abolish Crown Copyright and make all government documents copyright-free * Put the National Archives on the Internet * MPs must read and know what Bills are about before they are voted on * All laws to be put on the Internet in a wiki-style format for public comment before the second reading takes place in a similar manner to that proposed by the US government Civil liberties * Bring back double jeopardy * Scrap any anti-terrorism legislation passed since 2001 * Scrap the Civil Contingencies Act 2004 * Only allow people to be extradicted if there is a prima facie case and the suspect is guaranteed a fair trial * Have a public interest defence for whistleblowers * Scrap the Serious Organised Crime Act 2005 * Bring back the right to silence * Scrap the use of hearsay in criminal trials * Scrap Contactpoint * Scrap ID cards and the National Identity Register and any data contained within them to be deleted * CCTV would be banned expect for within car parks because it doesn't work; * Libel laws to be reformed so that there is a presumption of innocence and the aggrieved party has to show loss and malice in order to win their case; * All government departments must use open-source software where available * The Parliament protest and police photography laws would be abolished * Cannabis would be downgraded back to a Grade C and Ecstasy would be downgraded to a Grade B, as per the AMCD's advice who would also have a complete say on what to do with other currently-illegal drugs. In any event, drugs would no longer be treated as a criminal issue, but a public health problem; Public transport Greater London * Shoreditch High Street station would be zone 2, not zone 1 as planned (although this will only affect people travelling from south of Wapping station), with an interchange built with the Central line; * The Waterloo & City line should be extended to Paddington station via Victoria, Knightsbridge and Marble Arch with a further station built at Blackfriars; * Transport for London should have control of all suburban trains within the Greater London area; * The pointless plan for a new version of the Routemaster would be scrapped; * Woolwich Arsenal train station would be moved to zone 3/4, thereby moving the DLR station to zone 3; * Extend the DLR to London Victoria station from Bank; * An express tube line between Hammersmith and Tower Hamlets, possibly via the Victoria DLR extension; * Stations on the Northern line where it crosses the train line under Tooting High Street and on Morden Road where it passes under the Croydon tram line National * Bus deregulation to end and councils to have the same powers as Transport for London regarding the services * Extensive electrification of the to-be-nationalised railways would take place; * The Manchester Metrolink would be extended via the East Lancashire Railway to Rawtenstall (and possibly Burnley) and it would also be extended to Wigan and Leigh; * A train line would be built from Manchester to Burnley to help travel from east Lancashire and one would be built from Uckfield to Lewes as a diversion to for London-Brighton trains; * An "M25 train line" would be built encircling Greater London, reducing the need to travel into central London for long-distance train journeys. Health: *NHS prescription charges to be abolished. They are unfair, arbitrary in the conditions and medications they cover and are only a minimal source of income for the NHShttp://www.rpsgb.org.uk/pdfs/prescriptcharges.pdf *Generic versions of medications must be prescribed where one exists *No NHS funding of alternative medicine - treatments must have a valid scientific basis *Remove VAT on feminine hygiene products Economics: *Give everybody a tax cut: reduce VAT to between 8 and 10% and increase income tax on higher earners to compensate Online: * Blogs: D-Notice and Daily Police Photo and The Sun - Tabloid Lies * Twitter: dnotice and the hashtag #votednotice * Email: dnoticeblogATyahoo.co.uk * Facebook group: Vote for Gareth Winchester as MP of Bethnal Green & Bow * Fund-raising: Pledgebank pledge: Vote D-Notice and PayPal donations to dnoticeblogATyahoo.co.uk * Flickr stream: D-Notice Category:crowdfunded Category:Candidates on twitter Category:Candidates from London Category:Football fan